


Settling A Bet

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Atmosphere.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Settling A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Atmosphere.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

The atmosphere in the stands was always charged during any Quidditch match, but especially so today. It was the final match of the season, and once again Gryffindor was facing Slytherin for the Cup. The excitement was deafening, but no one was watching the match more closely than the two respective Heads of House.

When the young Slytherin seeker’s hand closed around the snitch, ending the game and sealing their victory, Severus turned to Harry with gleaming eyes.

“I believe you owe me something.’

Applauding, Harry smirked and leaned in. “Go congratulate your team. I’ll be waiting in your quarters.”


End file.
